A Nighttime Dinner/The Villains Steals the Prison Bottle/Meowth gets Possessed
Here is the scene where our heroes are eating dinner. But the Villains steals the Prison Bottle as Meowth grabs the Prison Bottle and gets possessed and opens the cap and possessing Hoopa in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (That night our heroes are having dinner) Sally: Those foods are so good. Bunnie: Those corrects in the salad are delicious. Antonie: You can say that again. Fear: '''That is some good dinner for safety. '''Omi: Eating in Dahara City is so fun! (Dojo eats the Eggroll) Zaptor: You can say that again. (The Mixels eats Hamlogna sandwiches) Wizwuz: Yummy! Flurr: Those are good. Dudley Puppy: That cheeseburger is delicious! Sonic: Oh yeah, Chili Dogs are so good! Hiro Hamada: He likes Chili Dogs does he. Tails: (Giggles) He sure does. Clemont: '''Your great-grandfather must have been an incredibly powerful man. '''Gurggle: That's so nice. (Pikachu and Dedenne eating Pokemon food and Hoopa eating Donuts) G-Merl: That's a really nice story of how you were adopted by the Russians and they tell you to capture the park. But then you change your heart and save it and your friends too. T.K. Takaishi: That is really good. Dribbal: Very good. Gurggle: '''You said it. '''Patamon: If you haven't been evil forever, you would've destroy the park and the America Country. Nikolai: Thank you. Mimi Tachikawa: And it's sad for you that you don't want to hurt anyone. Nikolai: It sure was sad for me, Mimi. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Nikolai would never do that, your heart is so pure like me. Nikolai: Yeah, I do have a pure heart. The Chief: Maybe, you should like join us pretty soon. Baraz: '''Look at this shape, Does it remind you of anything? (They see an Arceus Ring) '''Ash Ketchum: Hey, that shape is it? Tai Kamiya: I don't know, what it is? Serena: Does it look familier to you? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'm sure I've seen it before. Emerl: I've seen it too. It's... Clemont: (Gasp) I know! (Borrows Serena's Guidebook) Let me borrow this. Bonnie: What is it? (Clemont shows everyone the picture of Arceus the Alpha Pokémon) Clemont: This is it! The one they say shaped the world! The Alpha Pokémon "Arceus!" (Everyone gasp) Izzy Izumi: Arceus! NICOLE: The Alpha Pokémon! Serena: A Mythical Pokémon! Musa: Whoa! Volectro: No, way! Krader: Arceus the Legendary Pokémon, who created the world of Pokémon! Rotor: I was gonna say that. Magnifo: Arceus is the first Pokémon to existed! Izzy Izumi: That's what the legend says about Arceus. I read about it in the history book of Pokémon. Bloom: Faragonda told us about the Alpha Pokemon name Arceus. Omi: Back in the palace, we read stories about Arceus too. Bonnie: '''It's true! That pendant is the same! '''Ash Ketchum: So that's it! It's Arceus! Gobba: It is! Tennessee Tuxedo: Arceus! Yolei Inoue: '''I read Arceus in the history book of Pokémon before. Back in school. '''Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Same goes for me. Keswick: Don't forget, Arceus is a normal type Pokémon. When Arceus holds the plates it can transform into any types. Baraz: Right, our ancestors able to communicate with Arceus. And they received from power from it too. Dudley Puppy: Really? Yolei Inoue: So cool! Hawkmon: I have never knew that kind of history about humans communicate Arceus. Nikolai: That's right. Kitty Katswell: Tell us all about it. Baraz: And great-Grandfather. He was able to master that power. The Cragsters: Amazing. Bonnie: So what about you and Meray? Silver: Are you able to communicate Arceus like your ancestors? Baraz: Meray and I aren't at that level. Just yet. Meray: We're still in training. Theodore: Tell us the whole story. (Flashback starts) Baraz: '''Great-Grandfather sealed away Hoopa's power away in the bottle. And then return back to his own home with Hoopa. (Cut to Archee Valley) That is where we we're born and raised in Archee Valley. '''Ghris: (Flashback) Now this is where your going to live. Hoopa: (Flashback) Not Hoopa! (Hoopa uses his ring to escape but the ring bounches it back) Ghris: (Flashback) I already told you before, you are able to summon with your rings. But you cannot past through them. Hoopa: (Flashback) Give Hoopa's power back! Give it! Give it! Give it! Give it! (Ghris uses his power to stop Hoopa) Ghris: (Flashback) Until you understand why have you've been confined. It would be impossible for you to past through the ring. Hoopa: (Flashback) Give it back! Right now! Ghris: (Flashback) The world does not belong to you alone. There is more to life, than what you seen. There is much more. (Uses his powers to make Hoopa come to him. Later cut to the garden) Baraz: You see, it was very hard for Hoopa to understand the meaning of it's confinement. (Hoopa brings out a ring to bring out a pack of seeds) Hoopa: Here. (Hoopa puts the seeds down as Ghris uses his powers to make them grow, Then the plants began to grow) (Flashback ends) Baraz: However. When we we're born. We met Hoopa, and became it's good friends. Ralph: Continue on. (Flashback starts with Young Baraz and Meray along with Hoopa eating Donuts, then Young Baraz break into two pieces gives to Young Meray and Hoopa) Young Baraz: '''Here. (Young Meray and Hoopa eats pieces of donut each, Then a ring appears behind the man and takes away his hat replacing the Shellos hat as Hoopa and Young Meray laugh) '''Baraz: (Voice over) We played everyday. Like brothers and sisters do. (Young Baraz was crossed seeing this as they give the hat back to the old man Hoopa and Young Meray bows down as an apology as they chuckles) (Later that night) Meray: (Voice over) We put ourselves in danger too. Curious about the world outside in Archee Valley, we went out on our own. But soon we got lost. (Young Meray holds Hoopa as Hoopa suddenly begin to feel weird) Young Meray: Oh Hoopa! (Starts crying) (Suddenly a small rocks falls down look up they see a silhouette figure jumps down and runs towards them revealing Young Baraz) Young Meray: Baraz! Young Baraz: I was looking for you. Everything alright? Young Meray: Hoopa feels sick. What do we do? Young Baraz: (Touches Hoopa's head) Hoopa is burning up! Hoopa: Hoopa cold! So cold! Young Meray: We'll get you better soon. Hoopa: Disappear. Hoopa's fading away. Young Baraz: Hey, don't be silly! Young Meray: It's been saying that over and over! Young Baraz: Alright, then! Now is when we need to use our powers! We'll make medicine! (Later Young Baraz was crushing a plant using a rock and Young Meray was rubbing plant. Then Young Baraz puts the plants inside the cup then he swirl the drink with a stick and Young Meray lets Hoopa drinks the medicine) (The next morning the fire went out as we see Young Baraz and Meray are sleeping) Hoopa: Hungry! Hungry! Hungry! Hungry Hoopa! Young Meray: Hoopa! Young Baraz: Wow are you feeling better? Hoopa: Yes better see! (Hoopa spins around and gets dizzy) Young Meray: Please. Don't get so carried away. Hoopa: (Chuckles) Young Baraz: I guess the medicine worked. Young Meray: Yeah, you were really hung in there, Hoopa! Hoopa: Hoopa did good? Young Baraz: Really good. We're all good. Hoopa: Ya! Good! Good! Good! Good! Good! (Hoopa falls down as Young Meray grabs it as she, Hoopa and Young Baraz laugh. Later we cut to two little kids and Hoopa are walking through the tall plants then they see their grandfather) Young Meray: Great-Grandfather! (They run to him and hugs him) Ghris: I'm glad you're here. Young Baraz: We all tired to do the best we could. Ghris: And now you've returned here safe and sound. (He pats Hoopa in the head) I thank you. Hoopa: But why? Why thank Hoopa? Ghris: Because you're family too. (Flashback ends) Hoopa: Everyone nice. Hoopa love everyone. Meray: Although Great-Grandfather isn't here. We thought that now it might be the right time to get Hoopa back it's true power. Philmac: Shame. Baraz: And so I send out on a journey to find the Prison Bottle. But this was the end result. I'm sorry for causing trouble still I want to do something for Hoopa. Vanellope: I'm bored. Felix: Me, too. Kiva: Let's go outside. (Later, Outside at night the Heroes are the table with the prison bottle) Clemont: So what are you going to do with the bottle? Baraz: I'll take it back to Archee Valley. Hoopa: '''Hoopa scared! bottle Hoopa disappear! '''Ken Ichijouji: So what are you going to do with it? Baraz: And that's exactly why I need to find out about it. I have to! If I don't find the cause of this, you'll never go back to your true form! Hoopa: Then Hoopa wouldn't go back! Sadness: It's okay to be afraid. Zoe Orimoto: We can't let anything happen to you. Spongebob: We'll always help you out. Vanellope: We work together. Tai Kamiya: '''Hey, Look up! '''Flain: What is it? Vulk: Watch out! (Suddenly a grabbing hook came out of nowhere taking the Prison Bottle away reveal to be Team Rocket and the villains) Daring Do: Look! Christopher Thorndyke: What was that?! Patrick: Where did that come from?! Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket! Inuyasha: Darn it! '''Sandy Cheeks: Come on! Clay: What in tarnation! Slumbo: '''Not this again! '''Mark Evo: What's going on? Rika Nonaka: Not those creeps again! Rainbow Dash: What do they want?! Kimiko: Seriously? Micaiah: It's those Villains again! Spongebob: Plankton! Tommy Himi: Don't you guys ever give up? Anger: You know those guys? Tigerman: Those guys are a bunch of trouble makers! Kiva: '''How did you find us again?! '''Hiro Hamada: Yokai! Baymax: That's not good. Tai Kamiya: It's the Dark Masters! N.A.N.O.: The who masters? Joe Kido: Dark Masters. Ash Ketchum: There one of the DigiDestined's enemies they defeated them long ago. Zeon: Wow. Tigerman: I have never met them before. T.K. Takaishi: Now you do. Natalia: Hello! Davis Motomiya: Who is that lady? Rigby: It's Natalia! Ash Ketchum: Natalia! Mordecai: Impossible! I thought you were dead! NIkolai: Natalia! What do you want?! Natalia: Revenge for betraying us! And plus the only why I survive from getting eaten by a whale, I was then transported to King Nixel's castle. Major Nixel: (Laughing Evilly) We have got the Prison Bottle! Gobba: Look! It's Major Nixel! Flain: Not this guy again! Vexus: Hello, Jenny! Jenny Wakeman: Vexus! Teslo: Not her again! Dr. Blowhole: Did you miss us? Skipper: It's blowhole! Shadow: You took the Bottle! Omega: Eggman. And the Villains are here! Jack Spicer: Correct. Verminious Snaptrap: '''Well yes, we did! '''Raimundo: Give it back! Yokai: No can do! T.K. Takaishi: I thought you four evil Digimon are dead! Piedmon: True. But Tirek revived us. Now let's see who wants to be destroyed? Come now don't tell me you have stage fright? Takato Matsuki: We don't have stage fright, okay! Adagio Dazzle: We have the bottle! Aria Blaze: Victory will be as good as ours! Granny May: You cannot get it by force! Jessie: Here's the bottle! James: And a fine bottle it is as well! Puppetmon: Quick, grab it! Sheldon J. Plankton: Grab the bottle! Baraz: You mustn't touch that! Magnifo: There's evil magic inside! Wizwuz: Don't touch it! Mesmo: Meowth, don't! Sticks the Badger: '''(In Gloria's Voice) Don't make me come up there. I'll whoop villains of y'all. '''Meowth: (Grabs the Prison Bottle) Guess you're a little late on that, pals! G-Merl: Meowth! You stupid idiot you touch it! (As the Eyes of the bottle glows red and the Prison Bottle starts to possesse Meowth) Jessie: You give us Pikachu and we'll give back your cute little bottle. James: Hey, a deal? with them?! Jessie: Once we get our gloves on Pikachu, will quietly get out of here. We'll take Pikachu and keep the bottle. James: Slick! That should do the trick! (Then possessed Meowth opens the cap of the Prison Bottle) James and Jessie: '''Meowth? '''Major Nixel: '''Uh, oh. '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Are you okay? '''Ollie: '''Uh, what is Meowth doing? '''Owl: Who? (Then as the dark energy comes out and goes and possessing Hoopa) Hoopa: Help, Hoopa! (Possessed Meowth puts the cap back on the bottle and snaps out of it) Meowth: Huh? What was that? What's up? Hoopa: No! No! Don't want to disappear! Ash Ketchum: Hoopa, don't give in! Anna: Hang in there Hoopa! Kristoff: You got to stand tough! Twilight Sparkle: Will get that evil energy out of you! Fluttershy: I can't let Hoopa be evil! Meray: Hoopa! (She hugs Hoopa but the dark energy bounches Meray off) Baraz: Hoopa! No! Meltus: Let's hurry! Use the powers of light! Sonic: Hurry! Knuckles: Break that evil magic! (Baraz and Meray use their powers together, as the Arceus Ring glows. As the villains looks at Meray and Baraz using the powers of light to free Hoopa from the Evil dark energy, Suddenly the Prison Bottle starts to shake) Meowth: No, no, no, no! (The dark power is getting strong) Palmon: This is awful! Biyomon: We have to save Hoopa! Wizwuz: Don't let that evil spell take over you Hoopa! Baraz: The power! It's trying to take Hoopa over! Zaptor: What? Ash Ketchum: The power? Spugg: What power? Clemont: Wait, this power you speak of it's Hoopa's true power that was sealed away long ago? Patamon: Is he correct? Baraz: That's right, and that power is still trying to control Hoopa! Magnifo: That's bad and very evil magic! Elsa: '''That's not good! '''Meray: Please stay strong, Hoopa! You can't give in! (Baraz' and Meray's Arceus' ring charm glows as the dark gets bigger) Ash Ketchum: '''You can defeat it, Hoopa! '''Jinky: Keep going! Krader: You can do it! Koji Minamoto: Do it! Koichi Kimura: Don't give up! Tai, Davis, Takato & Takuya: Fight it! (As Hoopa glows gold and the Prison Bottle falls down. As Pikachu hurries to the Prison Bottle, The dark energy explodes and the Prison Bottle broke to pieces as the dark energy cloud floats) Flain: The Prison Bottle! Veemon: What happened?! Davis Motomiya: Oh, no it broke into pieces! Globert: '''How did this happened?! '''Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? Hoopa: Ashkan, Hoopa did it! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes